Broken Promises - Medieval one-shot
by eliycsha
Summary: This is from an AU that myself and others on Tumblr have set out. Princess Jillian Ivashkov is the youngest of three children. Her eldest brother was Ivan Ivashkov was killed in battle and her remaining brother is now Heir to the throne - Prince Adrian Ivashkov. Set in the mid 1400's - Jillian battles with her family and her desires to be with her Knight - Sir Edison Castile.


Jillian had been sitting in her bedchambers, idly listening to the banter of her ladies surrounding her as they spoke of gossips and men as she slowly worked on her embroidery. She really did not enjoy it all that much but her mother had insisted that she learn and spend at least some small time per day perfecting her sewing skills as it was just one of the many skills a man would want in a wife when he weds her. Mother was always pushing her to do everything right, to catch the eye of a wealthy royal man. It was only her deal with her father that had kept them from shipping her off to the first man to show interest. In which one man had, one man that Jillian held no interest for and she wished time and time again that he had no interest in her.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts as she called out for them to enter. One of her families many servants entered and bowed her head. "My Lady, You have another gift from His Majesty of Cennet." Jillian suppressed a sigh and rose, walking over to Celia, opening the lid of the box that she held in her arms. Inside were masses of beautiful emerald silks, grabbing hold of it she pulled it out of the box revealing an elaborate and most stunning gown she had seen. Hushed words of excitement came from her ladies from behind her; she ignored them and took one more look at the gown before placing it back in the box, speaking firmly. "Celia, can you please inform my mother that I will be coming to speak with her."

Celia had excused herself and left to inform the Queen as Jillian walked back over to her seat, taking a moment to think before she left. This had not been the first gift from the King, and the gifts keep getting more and more elaborate. She had sent him a letter, thanking him for them, but her mother had not allowed her to send them back, telling her that it was a great insult to the king if she were to refuse to accept them.

Taking a deep breath she glanced over at the box that lay on a table hear her door before she set off, her ladies in tow speaking in hushed voices. Jillian walked in silence, a fake smile on her face as she passed people through the castle. She did not need people whispering about her in the halls, they must always see her as the happy princess, who is never bothered by anything.

Approaching the room the Queen was located in she waited as the servant entered and announced her before entering, stopping a few steps inside the door, bowing her head to the queen out of respect, she may have been her mother but there was still needs for formalities. Her mother gave her a firm smile and patted the seat on the luxurious couch beside her. "What is it you wish to speak to me about that be so important Jillian?" She strode across the room, trying to keep her confidence; she knew this was as motherly as the queen got with her.

Sitting down beside her mother, Jillian made sure her posture was correct, she didn't need to give her mother a reason to nag, taking a deep breath before speaking. "The King of Cennet has sent me more gifts, each more extravagant than the other. I cannot keep accepting them mother; they are all far too much for me to accept from such man. First a brooch and a new mare and now the most elaborate dress of silk I have seen in my life." Queen Emilia cut her off with a simple gesture of her hand, Jillian quietened.

Emilia's voice was strong as she spoke, she was never one to coddle, the cold hard truth was always better. "You will accept them and any others that come after Jillian, and you will do so with grace. You shall not disgrace our family for the sake that you do not like the man. I care not for any agreements that you have with your father about your fate in whom you shall marry. If King Ibrahim is taking the effort to court you, you will accept this. He is a very rich man and can give you a very full life, if he asks for your hand; you _will_ accept and do so with a smile on your face."

Jillian sat there, shocked at the bluntness from her mother, she did not know what she expected when she came here but it was not this. Holding back tears, not wanting to show her mother how much her words had affected her, as she knew she would only call her weak and a princess was never weak with her emotions.

Standing up and bowing her head again to Emilia, Jillian spoke as clear as she could, but a little faster than she intended. "I beg your pardon mother, you are right. I shall go back to my chambers and write my acceptance of his gifts to the King." Quickly turning she exited the room, not stopping for her ladies to catch up she walked fast paced back to her bedchambers, ignoring any people watching her as she passed. Finally she arrived, closing the door behind her before anyone could follow her in she leaned her weight against the door as if it were the only thing holding her up and let the tears flow that she held in.


End file.
